Talk:Gudanna
Chapters does it matter WHERE you obtain the chapter from since you can get them from any of the FOV locations, it might be worth checking into as well as day / moon phase so on, might be a list of possible augments with each place you obtain the chapter from. Wipes My War75 and my Mnk75 both wiped to this, when he was easy to defeat solo the first couple days he was out. Didn't have 2 hour up. First wipe War/Thf, second wipe Mnk/Dnc on Darksday with plenty of TP for curing waltz. Burned it on Asuran fists though. Probably a mistake there. Recommend initiating battle with full TP and 2 hour available. --Overgryph 19:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) First time NIN75/WAR37 with boxer mantle, evasion torque, earring, and full evasion merits, the thing almost never missed and never stopped swinging, hitting for 50s and critting 100s. I i actually pulled out of fighting range at 60% but i wouldn't have won at that rate. Second time NIN75/DNC37 without boxer and evasion earring/torque, tore out 75% HP with :Ku and never had to reuse Utsu. Just blow it away fast. (Puppetsu) 3:55, 13 April 2009 Did this with a Paladin, wearing Adaman gear, and a Bayard's Sword, started with 200TP. Got Phalanx (Status Effect) from my Red Mage, and then the Red Mage popped the NM. It hit me for 0, with Additional Effect water damage of 0, and had a very high rate of attack seeming to be double/triple attack. It hit me for 11 ~ 0 for the rest of the fight, all additional effect water was 0 damage........... Vorpal Blade @ 200TP took of 50% of its life. Im not sure how anyone could die to this NM (chances are you shouldnt be playing at all then). --Malitia 07:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I think, I should write this down here as well. I did try it as BLM/WHM solo. First few times were no problem but last time it really was way too nasty. I managed to get it down to approx. 20% when it out of the blue recovered back to 100% without using any ability. At least I didn't see an animation nor a message in my text-log. I didn't give up, brought it down to 60% again, but suddenly its HP jumped to 100% another time without leaving a note. Okay third try, not much MP left.. And once I had it at 80%.. it jumped to 100% again. No MP left and my HP also went down to 0 pretty fast then. Called GM if there's a problem with the NM, but got told that everything is normal and that this NM can do things even they sometimes can't imagine.. lol.. Well.. too bad for the dodge cape which I lost ^^; --Missingno 06:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sub Job? Anyone else notice that this mob seems to have the same job abilities you do? I fought it as WAR/THF once, and couldn't handle the constant triple attacks. It =can= miss you, also. It missed one attack on my WAR/THF then triple attacked me until I used Flee and ran away. The mob went yellow for a moment then despawned. Chances are, with the way these NMs currently behave, even an unclaimed Gudanna could not be stolen by another player. But think about it. Absolute Virtue can mimic job abilities, so maybe we should do more testing instead of assuming things like his Additional effect and whatnot are random. --Overgryph 05:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It seems like its job abilities vary depending on your SUBJOB, but not your MAINJOB. I'd need more testimonials to be sure, but when I went the first time, I had NIN subbed as a MNK, and he spawned with shadows up (didn't reapply them though), but he didn't cause any problems with fast attacks or double swings (as if he were using Hand to hand weapons). Now I just finished fighting him as MNK/THF, and he nearly killed me because he could Triple Attack. He didn't have shadows this time, which leads me to believe that depending on your subjob, his fighting style changes. This includes his ability to add various effects to his normal attacks I've never been inflicted with any of these effects before with MNK/anything, but perhaps subbing a job that uses enfeebling abilities like a Mage would make him do this. Possible instant Rage? I've fought this VNM several times, and I seem to notice that every time I do, his attacks become stronger and stronger and my attacks become weaker from the get go. Anyone else experiencing this as well? --Grabelli 21:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Duo'd successfully with 75WHM/37BLM and 64THF/32BLM. Watch the health of the thief. LDf5% 19:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by 75BLM/RDM using bind / sleep. killed with two spells Burst II and Thunder IV. :*Soloed by 75BLU/37NIN was very easy, didnt survive a Savage Blade > Disseverment > Distortion. :*Soloed by 65BST/30WHM; easy fight, Stoneskin/Blink/ProtectII/Shell, heal, popped Shellbuster Orob, fight, snarl; Rampaged it to death just before Jug was about to die, never had to Reward, only one hit on me got past stoneskin/blink :*Soloed by 65 BST/BLM; used NM beetle 1/2 melee gear, 1/2 magic gear; engaged w/ pet and self and alternated nukes. Fight Time was approximatly 47 sec past spawn time! :*Soloed by 75 SMN/WHM (tarutaru)Easy fight with Garuda, took 2 Predator Claws (1183 and 1045) to kill. I popped the nm with Titan out and he was released as soon as it appeared. Not sure if this was my fault or not XD. Make sure you have stoneskin and blink up if youre popping as SMN. It hit me between 60-95hp. :*Soloed by 71DRK/RDM wasn't too hard, my gothic Gauntlets paralyzed him a lot. Usua Fairy server :*Soloed by 75 DRK/NIN with relative ease. Popped with a Spike Necklace and received +3 Fire resist. :*Soloed by 75 WAR/DNC fight was kinda rough. (Started with 0% TP) :*Ridiculously easy to solo as 75blu, took about 3 spells to kill it, gave it Elvaan RSE gloves and got +10 fire resist :*Soloed quite easy as 75Blu/Nin, but it did take about 5-6 spells, I was surprised when it ws'd a bit hard, but, still was never in danger. -- This was during the Blu magic glitches, I've soloed many times since and it only takes about 3-4 spells. :*Solo as 75DRG/WHM very easy. no breath needed. down in 5-7 hits with wyvern support. :*Solo as 75NIN/WAR with only blind tools. Still very accurate, had some difficulty even with eva gear stacked. Traded Carapace Harness and received HP+9 MP-9 Lightning and dark element +6. :*Soloed at 75SCH/RDM very easy. Stoneskin+phalanx and nuked its head off. Could land both gravity and bind. Kiting is not an option since you move away from the battle really fast. Just hit it fast and hit it hard and it wont even go through stoneskin. It spawned with (Enblizzard). :* I thought you where supposed to be able to choose your two augments? This random augmentation almost makes it not even worth it. If any one has any info on that please share with the rest of the class. -- You choose your augments on the reward at the end of the Crystal Missions, these are random, as ar the ones from ANNMs. :*Soloed by 75BST/NIN Was very easy, my Carrie de-spawned when I traded my item, re-called and killed it. Goingsnake Fairy server :*Soloed by 75BST/DNC Very easy indeed, Courier Carrie had about 70-80% hp left after fight without using Reward. :*Soloed by a 73BLU/NIN (Tarutaru) prebuffed had to Magic Carrot once but other than that I just spell spammed :*Soloed by 71THF/35NIN. Even with +25 evasion and +7 evasion skill he was still hitting me without fail (aside from 2 parries) Needed to perfect dodge, though I did win. He does have very high accuracy it would seem. :*Solo as 75PLD/RDM, 0~30 damage with Phalanx, occasionally had EnDrain, no difficulty. Atonement w/ full enmity shaved around 45% of it HP down. :*Solo as SMN/SCH: Put up earthen ward, popped him, summoned garuda while he beat on my Stoneskin, One predator claws, and he died. Cake. :*Solo by 75PLD/RDM. Stoneskin + Phalanx, took 0 dmg the entire fight. :*Solo by 75SAM/37DNC had 200% TP before fight, kept seigan/third eye up, opened with tachi:kasha (no paralyze proc), and just chipped it's hp away, very easy fight. :*Solo by 70DNC/35NIN with little difficulty, started 300% Tp tryed to keep (Utsusemi: Ichi) couldn't due to attack speed, spamed (Curing Waltz III) and occasionally (Curing Waltz IV) Kept (Drain Samba III) at all times. I Parried with the attacks Often. :*Solo by 75RNG/SAM: start with 100tp, Sidewinder -> Barrage -> Dead. :*Solo by 75WHM/DNC, only 2-3 Cure IV's and 2 hexa strikes needed. :*Solo by 75Blu/nin, very easy fight, saved up 300% TP and opened with a (Savage Blade) - (Cannonball_(Blue Magic)) light skillchain and spammed spells till death. :*Solo by 75THF/NIN, saved over 100% tp, sneak attack before pop(stay on the wall side), engaged then normal hit>evisceration>2hr>icarus>dancing edge. Meleed a bit and ws again. Eva gear is pointless since he almost never misses. Cap Eva+2 merits+10 gear skill and he only missed once. :*Solo 75 DRG (sub was irrelevant), easy enough, but just be careful because he hits fast and the damage can rack up. :*Solo 63 MNK/DNC; Didn't prepare at all, was able to heal through fast attacks and enthunder. :*Duo 75RDM/BLM 75BLM/RDM, went into the fight preparing for a decent fight but neither of us took damage and it only survived two nukes (Burst II and Blizzard IV i think) from the BLM. Extremely simple, did it twice in a row. -Rizzt, Kujata :*Duo 60drg/blu and 60drk/war, fight wasnt to difficult, used foot kick to heal 2 times in the fight, didnt even get enough tp to use penta-thrust, dark knight used hard slash. -Kaindragoon, Firik :*Duo 75Nin/dnc, 75Dnc/nin, easy fight took less then 45 seconds extremly accurate, and fast :*Soloed by 75DRK/37SAM, spawned with 6 shadows which made the fight a bit tough since it ate my first Guillotine. :*Soloed by 75BLU/NIN. Started fight with 100TP, (Chain Affinity) (Savage Blade) (Disseverment) and it went down. :*Soloed by 75 RDM/NIN. Killed bats until 300TP, Composure Buffs, Open with Diaga if it popped with shadows, WS, then just straight tanked it. :*Soloed by 70SAM/28DNC. DNC sub was irrelevant only took me down to 800hp didn't need to heal. Started fight 200% TP and sekkanoki. Went down after 3 Tachi: Gekko. Extremely easy fight. - Mosiro (Siren) :*Soloed by 75BLM/37WHM, tough fight due to how fast NM was hitting, but all it takes to kill it is one AM2 and a Teir IV, will go /RDM next time for phalanx and fast cast.--Teraphim blm 16:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd Mnk/nin and blm/nin. Mnk opened with a 1.1k Asuran fists and I just so happened to heal the NM for 1500 dmg with a burst II. It was Lightnings day with weather, so perhaps he absorbs magic of that day or weathers nature. We fought him twice but the 2nd time my Freeze II was eaten by a shadow. wins both times. :*Soloed by 75WHM/37BLM taru with no body armor, and using the Club of Trials. I had to do a lot of cures, Divine Seal, and Benediction. :*Soloed by 70BLU/35NIN very easy fight, started at 60tp and with diamondhide and cocoon on. Meleed until i was at 100 tp then i did savage blade > cannonball > light and he was done. :*Soloed by 75PUP/BLU. Cake. :*Soloed by 75SMN/SCH. Make sure Blink and Stoneskin is up before popping. Ate through both before Titan was even casted. He got me down to 150 HP before I was able to cast Titan and use Mountain Buster on him. Mountain Buster took out 50% of its health. :*Soloed by 75WAR/37NIN ..then got a really crappy augment, but yeah its really easy :*Soloed by 75SMN/37WHM Super easy!! Was shock when Avatar when away, it was the BC Restriction that cause it, i just re summoned and whooped um. Possible Augments *+14 Lightning Resistance (Austere Cuffs) (Lightday, Thunder weather) *+1 Attack (Spike Necklace) Ice Day 76% Waxing Gibbous *STR-1 DEX-1 VIT+1 +6 (Spike Necklace) *+1 VIT (Spike Necklace) - Earthsday, Last Quarter Moon 55%, Daytime *+1 Dex, Resist Stun +1 (Holy Shield) - Lightningday, Last Quarter Moon 55%, daytime *-2 hp, +2mp, "resist silence" +1 on (Seer's Tunic) - Lightsday, Waxing Gibbous 71% *+2 Lightning resist on (Royal Squire's Chainmail +1) *+8 Ice Resist, STR-1, DEX+1, VIT-1 on (Life Belt) - Lightsday, Waning Crescent 40% - mnk/nin, killed nm in 15 seconds *+8 Dark Resist and "Resist Silence" +2 on (Jujitsu Gi) - Earthsday, Waning Gibbous (74%) *+10 Dark Resist on (Beak Necklace) *+10 Earth Resist on (Beak Necklace). Fought on Windsday. *+1 Agi on (Corsette +1) - Lightningsday, 19:06, Waxing Gibbous 69% *+8 Ice Resist on (Beak Necklace) *+1 Lightning resist on (Lantern Shield) *+3 Fire resist (Spike Necklace) *+1 CHR (Spike Necklace) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+1 resist virus (Noct Brais +1) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *-1 AGI, +1 INT, -1 MND (Life Belt) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+7 Fire resist, +6 dark resist (Drone Earring) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+1 Attack (Friar's Rope) *+10 Fire resist (Magna Gauntlets) *+1 STR -2 DEX -1 VIT (Beak Necklace +1) *+8 Earth resist (Beak Necklace +1) *+2 MP (Custom M Gloves) *+2 INT, Lightning resist +12 (Life Belt) *+1 STR, -1 DEX, -1 AGI, Water resist +9 (Life Belt) *-1 STR, -1 DEX, +1 AGI, +9 (Life Belt) *-1 INT -1 MND +1 CHR Ice Resist +11 (Life Belt) *-1 DEX +1 VIT -2 AGI (Life Belt) *+8 Water Resist (Life Belt) *+8 Light Resist, +1 INT, -1 MND, -1 CHR (Life Belt) *+1 INT +10 Wind resist (Tigereye Ring) *-1 INT -1 MND +1CHR (Republic Subligar) *-1 AGI -1 MND +1CHR Ice resist +3 {Republic Subligar) **-1 AGI, -1 MND, +1 CHR, +1 Ranged Accuracy on the same item, so there's some degree of randomness at work. --Yuyuke 15:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *-1 AGI, -1 MND, +1 CHR (Life Belt) nin75/dnc *-1 HP +1MP +10 Dark resist. (Seer's Tunic) *+1 DEX +1 Attack (Beak Necklace) *+1 Dark Resist +1 Earth Resist (Kaiser Sword) *+1 MND +1 VIT (Life Belt) it was 98%moon Lightningsday *+15 Dark Resist (Walkure Mask) 100% moon Light Day *+1 CHR +6 Light (Battle Gloves) 100% Moon Light Day *"Resist Curse"+1 (Walkure Mask) Lightsday Full Moon *+16MP +1 Resist Stun. (Crow Jupon) Darksday 98% Full Moon 8:30 *+1 DEX (Brigandine) -Kensagaku, Kujata server *+7 Lightning (Life Belt) 90% Moon, Waterday *-1 DEX -1 AGI +1 VIT +8 Wind (Life Belt)(Darksday) *+1 CHR(Life Belt)(Earthsday) *-4HP +4MP Wind Resistance +10 (Life Belt) (Earthsday) *+7 Wind Resist +5 Dark Resist (Spike Necklace) *+12 Thunder Resist (Fancy Spectacles) *+2 Fire Resist, (Spear), Darksday, Last Quarter Moon (60%) *Very good turnout on my (Puissance Ring) added DEX+2 with no negative stats on Earthday Last Quarter moon 55% *+1 "Charm Resist" +8 "Fire Resist" (Padded Armor) Darksday 89% Waning Crescent *+1 Dex +7 Light +1 Accuracy (Carapace Mittens) ~ Lightningday Last Quarter Moon 45% *+10 Thunder Resist (Drone Earring). Darksday, 40% Waning Crescent. *+5 Wind Resist (Crow Hose). Watersday, 33% Waxing Crescent *+1 Dark Resist (Dhalmel Mantle). Iceday, 29% Waxing Crescent *+2MP AGI +1 "Resist Bind"+1 (Leather Vest). Lightiningday, 26% Waxing Crescent *+1 VIT +2 CHR (Life Belt) Darksday, 21% Waning Crescent *+1 ACC to (Walkure Mask) *+2 STR, +1 Evasion to ( Life Belt). Darksday, 36% Waxing Crescent. *+3 Fire Resist to (Physical Earring) Darksday *-1str +1vit -1agi (earthsday 40%first quarter moon *+1MP, +6Wind ([[Morion Earring]) 45% First Quater Moon Windsday. *+8 Light Resist (Beak Necklace) Darksday, Waxing Gibbous 74% *+2 Light Resist Acc+1 (Nomad's Mantle) Windsday, 13:28, Waxing Gibbous 83% *+1 DEX (Republic Subligar) *+3 Ranged accuracy (Life Belt) Firesday, 15:30, Full Moon 95% *-4 DEX and NOTHING ELSE! wasted (Sniper's Ring) windday 98% moon... FAIL SE! *+1 Resist Silence and nothing else on a (Suzume) on earthday, 14:15, dont remember the phase of the moon. *+1 INT, MND-1 CHA-1 on a Viking Shield. Hurray for needing to buy a new Viking Shield! *+6 HP (Viking Shield) *+1 DEX +10 Lightning Resistance (Woodsman Ring) *+10 Lightning Resistance, STR-1 DEX+2 VIT+1 Woodsman Ring *+5 HP +1 CHR (Woodsman Ring) *+7 Water resist (White Cape) *+1 Agi (Stamina Ring) Watersday Waning Crescent 43% (75 THF w/ thief knife) *+1 VIT, +8 Fire (Belt) Firesday, Waning Crescent 29% (75 BLU/NIN) Not bad, but oh well. *+2 CHR, +4 MP, +8 Earth, -4 HP, -1 AGI, -1 INT on a (Phalanx Ring). Soloed by 75 DRG/WHM on Iceday 01:00 Waxing Crescent (38%). Also I did this on 4/15/2009 and my summoned wyvern was not dismissed. *-1 fire, +1 water (Wolf Mantle +1) sorry, didn't look at the day or the moon phase *+1 Accuracy +1 Evasion (Geist Earring) *DEX+2 AGI-1 MND+1 CHR-1 (Life Belt) Earthsday 4:14 Waxing Gibbous 69% *Int-1 Agi-1 Mnd+1 Ice+8 (Life Belt) Iceday 36% moon (Should be noted, he had enblizzard, and the belt came back with ice resistance :p) *+4 Ice, +3 water (Seikenshi Habaki) *+4 INT, -2MND, -2CHR, "Resist Blind"+1 on (Iron Musketeer's Cuirass) Watersday 2:25 Waining Gibbous 90% --RinZhu 18:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *resist silence+1, resist sleep+1 on a (Walkure Mask) Firesday, Full Moon 95% *Brigandine = STR +1 *Attack +1 (Drone Earring) * +3 (Siren Flute) * +7 (Battle Gloves) Lightning Weather on Watersday * +8 Accuracy +2 (Spike Necklace) Killed on Lightningsday solo as 75 dnc/nin. --itMFtis * Ranged Accuracy +1 (Drone Earring) Darksday * +2 (Bone Knife +1) *MP+4, DEX-1, VIT+1, AGI-1, Ice+2 (Bone Subligar) *MND+2 Water+3 (Eisenbrust) * INT +1, Resist Charm +1 ( Crow Hose) 2/3/1071 firesday, waxing crescent (38%) --Josephpate * STR -1, DEX +1, AGI -1, Evasion +1 ( Red Cape +1 ) 2/4/1071 Earthsday, First Quarter Moon (40%) (possibly same day as previous) --Josephpate * +6, +5 ( Morion Earring +1 ) 2/23/1071, --Josephpate * +14 ( Crow Bracers ) 2/23/1071, --Josephpate * +11, +8 ( Promise Badge ) 3/25/1071, (thunder weather) --Josephpate * +5 ( Cunning Earring ) 4/22/1071, --Josephpate * +1 ( Black Cape +1 ) 5/16/1071, (Thunder weather) --Josephpate * HP +4 ( Geist Earring ) 6/24/1071 (thunder weather) --Josephpate * HP +4 +1 ( Bone Knife +1 ) 7/11/1071 (Thunder Weather) --Josephpate * Resist Sleep +1 ( Bone Knife +1 ) 7/22/1071 --Josephpate * STR-1 DEX+2 AGI-1 Ranged Attack +1 (Life Belt) - Lightningday, Waning Gibbous 64% Lightning Weather * HP+6 MND+1 (Life Belt) - Lightningday, Waning Gibbous 64% * HP+5 (Chakram)- Earthday, Waxing Crescent (12%) --Khellendros 07:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) * +5 (Necklace) 4/18/1072, Windsday, 16:39 Waxing Gibbous (74%) Killing blow normal melee. * +11 (Necklace) 4/18/1072, Windsday, 20:22 Waxing Gibbous (74%) Killing blow Hexa Strike --Lord0din69 08:22, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Life Belt: INT+1 +10 (Vana'diel: 4/20/1072, Lightningday, 9:52 Waxing Gibbous (79%)) Tiffany Lynn 09:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Beetle Mask +1 STR-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +5 *|VIT +1 INT +1 MND -1 CHR -1 +9 (Phalanx Ring) Done with PLD/WAR 75, full moon 98%, lightning weather, Earthsday *Life Belt: 8 lightning resist 8 light resist (Earthsday, 2300, 83% Waning Gibbous) *Angel Flute +1: +1 // Firesday, New Moon 10% // NIN/WAR popped --Kirith 02:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Wolf Mantle +1: +3; Firesday, Full Moon 95%, 60DRG/BLU. *Scale Mail: STR +1 DEX -1 VIT +1 AGI -1 {Resist Silence +1}; earthday, 75PUP/RDM. *Dandy Spectacles: +16; (Lightning Weather), 75MNK/NIN. --Joelapache 13:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Aikido Koshita: DEX-1 VIT-1 INT-1 CHR+2; , 75MNK/NIN. --Joelapache 13:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Austere Hat: INT+1 on Lightning day --Qiurah 02:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Variable tracking Keep track of possible variables like day, moon, time. I really hope that this augment system can be customizable once we understand if there are variables to tweak. i first assumed that each day would give a higher chance of its associated stat. STR ATK on fireday, maybe with chance of higher stat boost with higher moons? --Kerah 18:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Talk:Field Parchment has a table started. --Tengokujin 21:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone looked at the job of the item trader? --Lionheart248 1:00, 10 April 2009 (GMT+2) Also, has anyone considered their battle tactics in influencing their augment? I.e. heavy casting damage may give resists, blood tanking/vit, etc? Also, have they noticed if they get different results if in a group, etc? It might be useful to list tactic used in the fight. We killed it twice, both trading beak necklaces on Windsday with 88% moon and both got different augments (10 dark resist and 8 ice resist). So I'm no longer certain that either factor has an effect. We killed it using the same tactic both times. --Reyhn 10:32 (EST), April 9, 2009 I think we should also add if gil was traded or Beastmanseals. --TYF00N Sunday April 12 You can only trade 1 of the 3(Beasmanseals, gil, OR gear). *My understanding is that there is no variability on the award if gil or Beastmen Seals are traded. --Starcade 06:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The Killing Blow Theory Before I move forward with this, I'll report my Augment. *HP+2 MP-2 "Resist Poison"+1 (Bee Spatha +1) *Watersday, 12:00-15:00, Waxing Gibbous (71%) I defeated Gudanna as a Lv.75 BLU/NIN. My strategy was a kind of zerg tactic. I brought down the NM to a sliver of health left with a 300% Savage Blade, then finished it off with a Disseverment. As some of you may know, Disseverment produces a very potent Poison additional affect. My Blue Magic's poison isn't what killed it; it was the damage from the spell itself. However, because Disseverment does indeed produce a poison effect, this would open a door to add the "Resist Poison" trait on the item to be augmented. I'm not suggesting that a person's killing blow will ultimately be the determining factor of the augmentation, but it have a strong effect in one way or another. I know, as I am one victim, that most of us have only augments that only produce elemental resistance. I believe that it could have been because of the killing blow. Such as killing with Thunder IV would result in a Thunder Bonus or an Earth Bonus (as Thunder is strong to Earth, ultimately giving an Earth Bonus). This still needs to be researched. I don't believe it is a mere coincidence that my sword attained "Resist Poison" just because my killing blow is one of the most deadliest forms of Poison in the game. --SageKnight 21:00, 5 May 2009 (PDT) Actually, this would be the exact definition of coincidence. --Narse 22:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The previous mention of Resist Poison augment on Disseverment most likely was pure chance. (Unless Resist Poison appears consistently when killed in this manner.) My automaton killed it with a String Clipper and I got Dark+8. There was no dark relation on either attachment, maneuver element or character gear. --Seedling 11:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) LOL from all the testimonials, theories, and any other idea as to what may affect the augment, I have concluded on my own that the augments are purely random, having nothing to do with job used, day, time of day, moon phase, killing blow or whatever. I may be wrong, however, there is no repeated evidence to prove otherwise and more so to contradict many people's theories. -Stefo (Quetz) June, 1 2009